


The Letterbox

by playing_with_fire_again



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, Heterosexual, Human AU, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Romance, SpaBel - Freeform, Spabel Week 2016, heterotalia, human!AU, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playing_with_fire_again/pseuds/playing_with_fire_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belgium and Antonio exchange letters over the years to remind each other of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letterbox

Belgium received her first letter from Antonio on the first day of summer when they were both children. 

But Antonio wrote his first letter in the spring, from the moment he met her. He was composing the words to say as he stared in her eyes, forming a plan to deliver it, and get her attention. 

It took him three weeks to deliver it, but when she opened the letterbox, she was greeted with:

“Emma, 

You look rilly pritty today. Thanks you for being so nice to me at school. Your hair is rilly pritty blonde.”

-Sekret Admirerer 

She was as startled as her brother when she showed him the letter, yet he disregarded more quickly than she. “Some boy must have a crush on you, Em,” with a flickering grin and a toss of his wrist. He then went back to his work, as attentive to his money as always. 

While looking around, Emma noticed a figure lurking near her neighbor’s house and recognizing the familiar stance, called out, 

“Antonio! Is that you? Did you send me this?"

The figure stepped out and presented himself shyly. 

“Yes, um…Bye Emma!” 

He then ran off. At the time, she didn’t realize how far he had to run to deliver it.


End file.
